Dancing Cinderella
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: Jess Angell is a 'servant' to her step mom and step sisters. She dreams of becoming a dancer. Don Flack Jr. is a pop star who doesn't seem to like the limelight very much. What happens when they meet? Will sparks fly? Or will fists? AU. DJ, MS, DL
1. Life of a Maid

A/N: So these are coming easier and easier these days huh? I start school back on August 10th, so expect things to slow down. Okay this idea came while watching Another Cinderella Story with my baby sisters. So, we all can guess that Mac SOO can't dance. Don? maybe. That's why this is a Don/Jess story! It's gonna be harder to make because it's gonna be a lot like the movie. Okay, read!!!

Disclaimer: I own.... not saying it!!!!!!!!!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jessica!!!!"

Jessica Angell was your typical teenager. If your typical teenager was a maid for her step-mother and two step-sisters. Her father had married her step-mother after her biological mother died when she was born. Her step-sisters and step-mom started treating her like a maid after her father and four older brothers all died in a mysterious hit-and-run that ended up a cold case.

"Jessica Angell!!!!!!!!!" Brianne was in one of her moods today.

"Coming Brianne!" Jess yelled into the intercom.

"NOW!" Brianne screeched.

Jess slammed her laptop shut. She swung her lengthy legs over the top of her chair and landed on the attic floor lightly. Her converse kicked up dust that had gathered behind the chair. She coughed hard; walked out the door and down the stairs.

"What Brianne?" Jess asked, facing her step-mother.

"Kathryn and Taylor are turning 17 this weekend. The house needs to be spotless before the party. That means, you have to come straight home after school, everyday, for the whole week.

"But Briannne-"

"No buts Jessica. The house has to be clean for the party, on top of the fact that Don Flack Sr. and Jr. are coming before the party. They're moving back here. Apparently, Jr. wants to focus on school again." Brianne said with venom.

"Don Jr. is gonna go to our school?" Kathryn came around the corner. "Seriously mom?" He asked.

"Yes sweetie and he's gonna love you girls!" She pinched her son's cheeks.

Jess acted like she was gagging.

"You just stop now, Jessica. The threeof us are going to be gone for the week. We'll be back Friday afternoon. The house has to be spotless, along with the other limo and the girls want the pool painted red. Kathryn said the driveway needed to be pressure washed-"

"Again?!" Kathryn and Taylor were always giving her stupid jobs.

"Yes. And, I'm giving you the key to my room. It needs to be cleaned. Paris Hilton wants me to throw the after-party next sunday." Brianne said, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Fine Brianne." Jess said.

"Good. Girls! We're going!" Brianne yelled down the hallway.

"Coming mother!" Kathryn and Taylor's nasily voices came from their rooms.

They started cat fighting on their way out the door.

"Bye! Dorks." Jess muttered under her breath. She picked up the phone and called one of her two best friends, Lindsay.

_"Monroe residence, Lindsay speaking!"_ Lindsay's chipper voice called over the phone.

"Hey Linds, it's Jess!" Jess said.

_"Hey! I was about to call you. You free this week?" _Lindsay asked.

"No. Bri-lame is making me clean the whole house by Friday evening." Jess said, plopping onto the suede couch.

_"Wait, including the lair?" _Lindsay asked.

"Including the lair." Jess confirmed.

_"Oh. My. God." _Lindsay stated.

"No kidding. You wanna come over and help me," Jess looked at the list of chores for the week. ", paint the pool red or pressure wash the driveway?"

_"Neither. You gonna call Stell?" _Lindsay asked.

"Yeah. She'll do anything to get away from Karen and the foster freaks. Can you come over though?" Jess asked.

_"Sure. Be there in 10 if my truck moves still. I think Diana sabotaged the brakes last time I went over." _

"Diana? As in my creepy, high hedge neighbor Diana?" Jess asked.

_"Yes, that Diana." _Lindsay said.

"Okay, see you in 10." Jess said. Lindsay hung up the phone.

Jess dialed Stella Bonasera's number next.

_"Bonasera." _

"Hiya Stell! Can you sneak out and help with Bri-lame and the Evilini twins' chores?" Jess asked.

_"Duh! I'll be over in 15. Just let me establish an alibi." _Stella said.

"You are _such_ a wannabe cop." Jess joked.

_"Yeah, I am! Foster freaks are here. Gotta go!" _

Jess laughed as she heard her only other friend drop the phone, closing it, as the group of kids that Karen took care of, along with Stella, came running into the room. She hung up the phone and surveyed the mess of a house. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed heavily.

"Another day without Bri-lame and the Evilini twins." She muttered as she picked up all the magazines that cluttered the coffee table and stacked them neatly.

After 15 minutes, the living room was only half clean. She still needed to vacuum, dust and spray the room with an air cleanser. As she was about to turn on the vacuum when the doorbell rang. She heard Lindsay trip over the step and land on Stella who was probably the one who rang the bell.

"You guys are funny. Get your butts in here! You know Brianne doesn't lock the door!" Jess yelled as she started the vacuum.

"Stella ran me over!" Lindsay complained as the two girls stepped in the door.

"You and your klutzy self tripped over the step and ran into me!" Stella said.

"You two just need to stop it!!! I get enough with Kathryn and Taylor!!" Jess yelled over the humming of the vacuum.

"Okay!" They girls yelled.

"Jess, I think you can stop vacuuming!" Stella yelled. Jess stopped the vacuum. "You need to do Kathryn's task of pressure washing the driveway first." Jess looked at Stella, confused. "Lindsay told me. Called me as I was sneaking out. She almost blew my cover!" Stella directed the evil eyes in Lindsay's direction.

"Okay you two. Let's go pressure wash the driveway. And then paint the pool. We have school tomorrow and I want to be at the dance hall before the classes start so I can warm up!" Jess said, putting the vacuum back against the wall and running outside to get the hose. "Are you coming to help me?" She asked.

"Stell is, I ain't!" Lindsay's twanged as she followed Stella out.

They started to wash the driveway, Jess started talking about Don Flack Jr. coming to their school this semester.

"So, wait, let's get this correct. THE Don Flack Jr. is coming to OUR high school this quarter?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, that's what Bri-lame said. And since this is second quarter of senior year, I should be getting the letter for Juliard." Jess said.

"Okay, yeah, yeah, yeah but, Don Flack Jr.!!!! THE Don Flack Jr. the dance star, the pop star! The man who practically invented the boy band move!!!" Lindsay swooned and almost fell off the tailgate of her pick up.

"Seriously Jess, you have to admit, he's perfect!" Stella said.

"Okay, he is kinda cute. He's an awesome dancer too, but I wanna see him top these moves." Jess started dancing.

Her greatest dream was to leave behind Brianne, Kathryn and Taylor and go to Juliard. She wanted to be come a dancer and leave her whole old life behind. Minus her friends and songs.

_A Cinderella Dancing_

The next morning, Jess woke up to her favorite dance song playing in her stereo.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor want some more watts  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_It goes one by one even two by two  
Everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
Let's go dip it low, then bring it up slow  
Wind it up one time wind it back once more._

She hopped out of her bed, dancing around to wake herself up. She pulled the thick curlers out of her still damp hair and pulled off her pajamas. The song finished out going to the next song on her playlist.

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the west was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette.  
I said "Where you been?" He said "Ask anything."_

_Where were you, when everything was falling apart  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was the call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad_

Jess had started listening to the song after it first came out on the radio. It made her think of why she had stopped putting her faith in God after her dad and brothers had died. She pulled on a yellow halter/tank and black leggings. She looked under her bed for her pure black xtra-high top converse. She reached her hand under the cluttered bed and found it meeting her skateboard with her yellow xtra-high tops.

She looked at them. "They'll have to do." She said and pulled out her skatboard too.

She grabbed her leather jacket with all of her pins on it and threw her backpack on her back and her purse over her shoulder.

She reached the school in record time with her iPod on. She banged her head to the beat of "Masquerade" by Ashley Tisdale.

"Hey Jess!" Lindsay and Stella were sitting on Lindsay's tailgate. Stella was waving to Jess who was rolling into the parking lot of the high school.

"Hey girls!" Jess stopped her skateboard and paused her iPod. "What's up?" She asked her friends.

"Don Jr. is coming today. Rumor has it, he's got two friends, Danny and Mac. Danny is a dancer and singer AND guitar player. Mac is a singer and guitar player." Lindsay stated quickly.

"Ugh, more of that crap about the _pop-star._" Jess moaned.

"Jess, you have a problem. He's _sooo _sexy!" Stella said, laying back into the bed of the pickup.

"No, I have no problems. You have problems." Jess said. The bell for first class rang and the three girls ran inside, as to not get Dr. Driscoll pissed. Dr. Driscoll taught AP Math first period for Seniors.

"Take your seat ladies and we will begin." Dr. Driscoll said as Jess, Stella and Lindsay walked in.

Quinn Shelby looked to the girls. Her red hair moved around her shoulders. She didn't seem as confident without Kathryn and Taylor there.

"Hello girls. Late again? Why? Kat and Tay leave you too many chores so you fail?" Quinn asked.

"Wow Quinn, I'm surprised. You actually made an _in_correct point without Kathryn and Taylor. Brava." Jess said.

"If you four girls are done, I'd like to get on with the lesson." Dr. Driscoll stated.

Stella, Jess and Lindsay rolled their eyes and put their attention on the teacher.

Dr. Driscoll's thick English accent was hard to understand and she knew that so she wrote it all onto the board. Jess copied everything straight onto her notebook paper taking in every single word Dr. Driscoll said.

_A Cinderella Dancing_

Jess and Lindsay were walking into the parking lot. Stella was in the nurse's office with a black eye after she and Quinn went at it before the bell rang. Quinn was probably missing some hair and most certainly had scratches on her arms deep enough for stitches. You don't wanna mess with Stella.

Jess put her skateboard down and rolled in circles in front of Lindsay, who was on her tailgate again.

"I can't believe Stella got into a fight. She only kickboxes for fun and even then, she should've blocked her face. She's gonna need a load of concealer for the Halloween Dance on Friday." Lindsay said.

Jess stopped her skateboard abruptly. "That's Friday?! I-I need to go home and clean!" She started to kick off again but Lindsay grabbed her collar.

"Jess. The lair will take 5 hours, 7 hours tops. The twins rooms are easy peasy along with every other room. You divide and conquer, you can be done by Friday." Lindsay said.

Jess took a few deep breaths. "You're right. Definitely." She said.

At that moment, Don Flack Jr. walked out of the school building with Danny Messer and Mac Taylor right behind him.

"Oh, my God." Lindsay said. The three boys walked past her pickup truck. Danny winked at Lindsay and she basically passed out. Don tried the same with Jess but she just glared at him. He looked back, appalled that someone didn't like him.

After the trio walked away, Jess couldn't help but let out a contented sigh.

"You like him!!" Lindsay said, punching Jess' arm playfully.

"I so don't!" Jess replied, blushing profusely.

"Denial!" Stella stated. Her black eye was covered with an icepack.

"Coming from the girl with a black eye." Jess said.

"How am I in denial?!" Stella asked.

"You still haven't gotten over Quinn stealing your boyfriends, and your animal crackers!" Jess said.

Lindsay shot Stella a look that asked, 'Seriously?' Stella nodded and Lindsay fell backwards into the bed of her truck, laughing.

"Guys, I gotta go. Bri-lame needs me to clean and I'd like to go to the Halloween Dance on Friday." Jess said, getting on her skateboard.

"'Kay girly! See you tomorrow!!" Stella and Lindsay said, watching her leave.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I told, _LacytheDemonicDuck_, _falling into heaven_, and _California Italian_ about this story. I hope this is a good start and mildly accurate for those of you who've seen the movie.

_Next Up: Jess' Dance Class and Lindsay, Stella and Jess trying on their dresses for the Dance._

Kisses

~Sarah~


	2. Hiatus Note

A/N: *kicks rocks* So, I know I haven't updated in forever. Well, I have some bad news. Due to my overactive imagination I'm no longer working on this story for the time being. This is the full list.

Flack's Past  
Dancing Cinderella  
NCIS:NY  
Largest Hit in NY  
Games  
Staten Island High  
Living Breathing Proof of Our Love

I'm really sorry I'm hiatus-ing so many stories but I hope you'll continue to read my new ones as well as the old. I promise I'll have new chapters as soon as some of these Ideas go away.

I'm really really sorry guys! Yes, you may send mobs. But don't flame. It's not my fault I'm an almost high schooler with an overactive imagination!

Kisses and Pitchforks

~Sarah~


End file.
